


Holiday Joniss - Collection of One Shots

by D7Victor



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Gen, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 19:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3221453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D7Victor/pseuds/D7Victor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of One Shots I wrote up for 25 Days of Joniss. They are holiday themed and overall a fun change of pace. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. O Christmas Tree

“A little help!”

Katniss heard Johanna’s muffled shout from the kitchen and hurried to the front door where it came from. She turned the corner to be greeted by a giant tree sticking halfway through the doorway. Johanna was nowhere in sight.

“Jo?”

“Don’t just stand there! Help!” The dismembered voice came from the other side of the tree. There was a grunt and a push of the tree, only barely moving it.

“Jo, are you serious? The tree is too big for the house! If you can’t get it through the door, how do you expect to stand it up without it hitting the ceiling? How are you going to get it out?” Katniss stood with her hands on her hips.

“We will figure that out once the tree is inside. No need to worry until it’s actually a problem.”

“And not being able to fit it in the house isn’t actually a problem?”

“The only problem I have it that I have swallowed a lot of sap because you refuse to help me!” Johanna’s voice was now beginning to fill with frustration and Katniss rolled her eyes.

“And whose fault is that?”

“Yours! You are standing there like a lump and not helping! You are doing the exact opposite of bringing in the holiday cheer right now!”

“Where exactly are you?” At this point, it was fun to just make Johanna suffer from her own mistake.

“Damn it, Katniss. I’m in the tree! Now help me out, my arms are getting tired from holding this.” Johanna took a deep breath and sighed as she pushed the tree again, going nowhere.

“Jo, we need a smaller tree.”

“I spent all morning chopping this down and hauling it back here. It’s the perfect tree!”

“I know, sweetie. But, can’t you chop it in a perfect half?” She couldn’t help but smile at Johanna’s sigh of defeat. There was a beat of silence before the answer.

“I guess.” She yanked back on the tree and it slowly moved from the front doorway to reveal a sap covered Johanna. Katniss laughed and shook her head. Balsam needles were stuck to Johanna’s face and shirt.

“Oh my goodness, my little tree! We should just put you in the living room with some lights.”

Johanna glared. “Shut up.” She started to walk away, mumbling to herself.

“Don’t be like that. Come inside and warm up for a bit. The cookies are done and I’ll make you some cider.” Katniss waved her girlfriend inside and greeted her with a quick kiss, their lips sticking together slightly due to the sap. The taste was not exactly pleasant.

Johanna ran upstairs to change shirts before lying down on the couch. Katniss brought her some chocolate chip cookies and place a mug of apple cider on the table before returning to the kitchen. She returned to the living room a few minutes later to find Johanna already napping. One arm rested behind her head as the other hung off the side of the couch. Katniss covered her with a blanket and smiled as she looked down at her exhausted lumberjack.


	2. The Cookie

"That is a lot of frosting!" Katniss stated in shock as she stared at the cookie Johanna had just decorated. 

Johanna looked down at her creation and then back at Katniss. Without breaking eye contact, and while keeping a deadpan face, she took a bite from the sugary treat. “Tastes damn perfect to me.”


	3. Let It Snow

“Shhh… shh, shh…,” Johanna put her pointer finger to her lips as she looked down at her daughter. “If you keep laughing, Mom will hear us.”

The pair knelt down behind a bush in the front yard, waiting for Katniss to leave for work. “But when is she leaving?” The little brunette girl looked up at her with tons of excitement in her eyes.

“Soon. Do you have your snowballs ready?”

“Yes!”

“Shhh!” Johanna chuckled to herself as the girl’s eyes went wide. The front door opened and closed, the sound of boots made it down the pathway. “Ready?” Johanna peeked over the shrubbery to find Katniss close to them. “Go!”

Johanna stood up and started tossing snowballs lightly at Katniss while their daughter ran out from behind the cover, attacking her with more snowballs. Katniss emitted a short scream from being startled before shielding herself from the onslaught of snowballs with her purse. “Stop! Stop! I’m already running late!”

“We got her!” Their daughter cheered as she ran up to Katniss and hugged her leg, laughing from the mischievous behavior. Katniss looked down at her snow covered coat before looking down at the little girl. She sighed with a smile before looking up at Johanna, who stood behind the greenery still.

“Really?”

“It was not my idea, honestly.” She shrugged and pointed to the girl that was still attached to Katniss’ leg. “It was her idea.”

“You are a bad influence.”

“But, I am a great parent and you cannot deny me of that… or anything really.” Johanna gave her a suggestive wink before walking over to her two loves. “Alright, let’s help Mom to the car.” She picked up their daughter and walked Katniss to her car, opening the driver side door.

“Don’t do anything dangerous while I am at work, okay?” Katniss turned the engine over with the key.

“But, we were going to learn how to throw axes today.” Johanna laughed as Katniss’ eyes went wide in horror. “I am joking! Calm down. Go have a nice day and we will see you when you get home. Say goodbye to Mom.” She looked to her daughter and tilted her towards the window.

“Bye Mom!” She waved goodbye.

Johanna leaned into the car and kissed Katniss before she backed down the driveway and drove off. She put the child down and looked at her. “What are we doing today?”

The girl shrugged. “Build a bunch of snowmen?”

“And then what?”

“Hide behind them and throw more snowballs at mom when she comes back?”

Johanna nodded at the idea. “I could not have asked for a better daughter.” They walked off to the front yard and started rolling up large balls of snow, spending hours creating a handful of snowmen simply for a quick laugh.


	4. Johanna's Letter To Santa

At the age of eight, it was important for Santa to know exactly what gifts to bring. Johanna slammed some crayons and several sheets of paper onto the table then took to sitting on her legs in the chair. She bounced with excitement as her mother brought a glass of milk and some homemade cookies to the table. “What are you asking for this year, Hanna?”  
The little brown eyes jumped playfully to her mother. “I can’t tell you! Only Santa can know.” She took a small bite of a cookie then went to writing. Pure concentration ran across her face. Her tongue stuck out the corner of her mouth as her face almost pressed into the paper.  
  
 _Dear Santa,_  
  
 _I have been good this year. Better than last year. I did not push anyone down or say mean things. I even helped my mom and dad with chores. You can check your list._  
 _This year I want my very own ax. My dad has one and so does my mom and having my own would be fun. I would help them chop down giant trees. Maybe even a Christmas tree!_  
 _And I would like a puppy. One that is black and brown and white with floppy ears and his name would be Bark. He would go on adventures with me in the woods._  
 _These two things are important. I will leave extra cookies for you if you can do this._  
  
 _Thank you,_  
 _Hanna Mason_  
  
She folded the paper haphazardly and handed it to her mom. “Can you mail this to Santa, please? And no peeking at it!” A serious look fell across her face as her mother took the note.  
“Of course, my darling.” Her mother smiled sweetly then lightly ruffled her daughter’s dark hair before heading back into the kitchen.  
Johanna knew this was going to be a great Christmas. After all, she had been really good all year.

(Note: Credit goes to [jonissheadcanons](http://jonissheadcanons.tumblr.com/) for the well-adored Bark the Dog.)


	5. Merry Barkmas

With glee, Johanna burst into her parents’ room. “Santa was here! Santa was here!” She leaped onto their bed and started jumping up and down. “Can we open presents?! Please?!” The little girl fell onto the mattress and looked at her dad. “There are presents!”

“Are there now?” Her father yawned and rolled onto his back, closing his eyes.

“No, no!” Johanna jumped on top of him and tapped him on the forehead. “Dad! Presents! Mom, tell dad to get up!”

“Dear, the sooner the presents happen, the sooner she will leave us alone about them.” Her mother smiled with amusement as her daughter leaped with excitement off the bed. Both of the parents stood up out of bed and followed the girl into the living room where the decorated tree was. There were a variety of presents for the three of them. Johanna sat down in front of the tree and looked at each one with gleaming eyes.

Her mother went into the kitchen to start the coffee while her father sat down on the couch. “Do you want to start handing out the presents?”

“Okay!” She grabbed one gift at a time, moving them into separate piles for the three of them. Once they were divided out, her father motioned for her to open the gifts. As she started ripping at the paper, her mother came back in and handed her husband a mug of coffee. She sat next to him and he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close as they watched Johanna open her gifts.

She got a few new flannel shirts, a pair of leather boots, and a toy axe. In her stocking was a bunch of candy and random knick-knacks. Johanna reached into the bottom and pulled out a dog collar with a tag attached with “BARK” engraved. She stared down at it and then looked at her parents. They both smiled as her father stood up and left the room, soon returning with a puppy in his hand.

Johanna stood up with excitement as her father placed the dog in front of her. It was white with black and brown splotches. She looked down at it as it looked up at her with large brown eyes and a tail wagging so fast that his entire body shook. “Your name is Bark.” The little girl fastened the collar around the dog’s neck and sat back down, pulling the puppy into her lap while hugging it. “He is so soft!”

“Merry Christmas, Hanna.”

“Merry Christmas, Mom and Dad. Thank you!” She looked at them both and then down at Bark. “Can we go outside and play?”

“Of course. Just get dressed and I will call you in when breakfast is ready.” Her mothered stood and walked back to the kitchen.

Johanna took off towards her bedroom. It only took but a few minutes for the girl to get ready. With pride, she walked outside with her new boots and flannel on, propping her toy axe over her shoulder, the puppy following closely behind. They played in the backyard, Johanna running around and Bark following in fast but tiny strides.


	6. Christmas In The City

Johanna rubbed her hands together nervously as she waited inside the Starbucks between 57thand 58th street. She stared at the door intensely. Her best friend Finnick had set her up on a blind date with one of his co-workers. He had stated that they would be perfect for each other and that they shared a lot of common interests. But after many failed dates set-up by Finnick, she now doubted his credibility as a matchmaker and yet she still agreed to them to amuse the man.

Minutes passed like hours but the door finally opened and a woman matching the description given to her walked in. Johanna was taken aback from the instant attraction. The girl’s long curly hair was tucked under a knitted hat and fell over the matching scarf. Her sharp looking eyes wandered the shop, as if looking for someone. Johanna immediately reminded herself that she was that someone. She stood up and looked at the girl, waving her hand, trying her hardest to remain calm. Her date walked over with a smile.

“Johanna?” She reached out a gloved hand in greeting.

Johanna accepted it and lightly shook the hand. “Y-yeah, Jo for short. Katniss, right?”

“Yes.”

“Potato roots are pretty cool.”

“What?”

Johanna realized the comment that had slipped from her mouth. “Uhh…,” she covered her blushing face with a hand. “I mean, you have a nice name.” To her luck, Katniss was smiling with amusement.

“It is fine. Um, you want to get drinks?” She continued smiling.

“It’s only noon.”

Katniss chuckled. “I meant here.” She casually pointed to the counter where several baristas were bustling around to finish orders.

Johanna looked over and nodded slowly. “Oh. Oh! Of course. I’m sorry.” Her nervousness was already making a mess of this date. It was an unusual feeling though. Her confidence was typically sky high when it came to interacting with women but Katniss made her gut twist.

They walked over to the counter and ordered. Katniss got a cappuccino while Johanna got a peppermint hot chocolate. With her money already in hand, she paid before Katniss could even object. The cashier gave her the change back and she dropped the coins in the tip jar. They waited in awkward silence for their drinks before heading outside. “Okay. I have a little bit of a plan but majority of the plan is just going with whatever. Is that alright?” Johanna looked up at Katniss, hoping she was fine with the idea.

She “Okay. What is first on the plan?” The girl took a sip of cappuccino and looked out on the traffic.

“I was thinking skating in Central Park?”

Katniss looked at her with a hint of hesitation. “I have been skating once, and that was when I was a kid.”

“Then let’s get going!” Johanna led them towards Central Park, stopping at the intersection to wait for a clear crossing. “So, what did Finnick tell you about me?”

“He said you are smart, clever, and hot-headed.”

“That’s it? Nothing else?”

“What else would he need to tell me about you?”

The light turned to a walk signal and they started walking across the street. “I don’t know, that I am sexy or anything more alluring than those three characteristics.” She rolled her eyes then looked over at a blushing Katniss.

“What did he say about me?”

“Nothing at all. He never tells me anything about these dates he sets me up on.”

“Oh, does he always set you up on dates then?” There was a hint of discomfort in Katniss’ voice when she responded.

Johanna looked at the ground, not knowing a way to fix the discomfort. “Tell me about your family?” The change of topic was a good one and the conversation finally picked up as they walked through the trails in the park. Snow covered the grass and trees but the paths had recently been shoveled and salted. The rink was typically a wading pond during the spring and summer but when it froze in the winter, the Park turned it into a place to skate. Johanna paid for their admission and skate fees.

“You would think I would come here more often since I live here.” Katniss looked out at the iced pond and then up at the skyline of the buildings in the slight distance.

“You live in Manhattan?” Johanna sat down and started trading out her boots for hockey skates.  
“Just a few blocks that way. And you?”

“Jersey, actually. Hoboken area. Don’t tell anyone but I like New York a little more.” Johanna winked and stood up, ready for skating. Katniss stood up shortly and they made their way to the rink. “You ready?” She stepped onto the ice with ease and turned around to face Katniss.

“Wait, you know how to skate? That is not fair!” The girl looked at her with wide eyes. “I’m going to completely embarrass myself!”

“Just take my hand and you won’t embarrass yourself.” She held out her hand and squeezed Katniss’ hand tight when she took it, helping her onto the ice. They skated slowly at first, with the inexperienced girl stumbling around like a deer on glass. Once she was more comfortable, Johanna took the opportunity to skate once around the pond and then come up behind Katniss, surprising her by grabbing her hips and holding her close for a few seconds before moving away. Katniss lost her balance and grabbed out at Johanna, who was taken off-guard. Laughter erupted from the pair as they both crashed to the ice.

Once they felt tired and turned in their skates, the pair started walking through the park again. They talked more about family, their jobs, and their most and least favorite things. Johanna was deeply intrigued by the girl Finnick managed to set her up with. It was his most successful matching yet.

“You know, I have never been on one of those.” The brunette pointed to a horse and carriage.

“Do you want to?” Johanna moved her towards the carriage, obviously taking Katniss by surprise. She looked over at the driver. “Excuse me, are you waiting on anyone or is this carriage available?”

The older man standing near the horses gestured to the seats. “It is all yours.” He assisted in helping them up before climbing into the front to drive the horse. The carriage lurched forward and Katniss moved closer to Johanna, who then placed her arm behind the girl. They sat in silence, taking in the snow covered park and bright blue sky. Several cardinals darted around through the trees, chirping to each other. Johanna’s hand absentmindedly twirled Katniss’ hair in her fingers as she leaned more into her.

Once the carriage ride was back to the starting point an hour later, Johanna paid and tipped the driver. They then took the metro to Rockefeller Center and shared a deep dish pizza at an Italian place just across the road from the famous rink. Johanna made Katniss laugh with all of her ridiculous stories. She complimented her several times and grinned whenever she made the girl blush. They stayed long enough to see the large tree across the street light up.

When the night was over, Johanna escorted Katniss back home by taxi. The car pulled up to the curb of the apartment and Johanna walked the girl to the door at the top of the stoop. “This was nice. I hope we can meet up again?”

“That sounds like a good idea.” Katniss smiled down at her, gazing very obviously at her lips.

Johanna stuffed her hands in her jean pockets and looked down at her feet. It was never this nerve-wracking to kiss a girl before. “Alright. Well, I guess a better get heading back over the river.”

“Right.” Disappointment filled the air as Katniss went to unlock the door to the building. Johanna made her way down the steps but only made it halfway before turning back around. She darted up the stairs and grabbed Katniss’ hand, pulling her in close for a kiss. Their lips met and fireworks went off in her mind and drums pounded in her chest and stomach. When they pulled away, they smiled at each other.

Johanna tried to contain her happiness. “I look forward to next time. Merry Christmas Eve Eve, Katniss.”

“Merry Christmas Eve Eve.”

Johanna walked back to the taxi with a large smile on her face. She was already certain Katniss was the one.


	7. Baby, Please Come Home

“My flight has been cancelled. The entire airport is shut down due to the weather.”

“There are no other flights?” Katniss was obviously trying not to cry over the phone but Johanna heard the obvious break in her voice.

“No, sweetie. Everything has been cancelled. It looks like I won’t make it. I’m so sorry.” Johanna looked at the departures board in the airport and shook her head as every flight slowly turned red from cancellation. “I will see what I can do. Okay? Otherwise, I will call you as soon as I can get a new flight.”

“Okay. Please come home. I miss you.”

“I miss you too.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too. Try to get some sleep. I will get home tomorrow, I promise.” She ended the call and looked around the airport. Everything was shut down because of the snow and ice but Johanna had to get home. She started sprinting to the terminal exit with an idea in mind.

Katniss spent Christmas morning lying on the couch, watching Christmas movies to distract her from the fact that Johanna couldn’t make it home. There was a half empty plate of cookies that Johanna would have left out for Santa, only to eat them the next morning anyway. She dunked the cookies in her cup of milk and looked around. The tree still had all the presents under it. Johanna would have torn into them by now. There would be a fire going in the fireplace but there wasn’t because Johanna was not there to start it.

Just as she started holding back the next round of tears, the lock on the door turned and it opened. Katniss leaped off the couch and ran into Johanna, giving her a tight hug. “Baby! You are home! You were supposed to call me when you got another flight.”

“Well, I did promise you that I would get here. And I didn’t get a flight.” Johanna dropped the bag from her shoulder and hugged her girlfriend back.

“What do you mean?”

“I didn’t get another flight. All the damn airlines were booked up and cancelled.”

“So, how did you get home?” Katniss let go of Johanna and looked at her in deep confusion.

“Let me tell you all about my adventure.” She took off the snow covered jacket and dropped it on the floor, Katniss immediately picking it up, as well as the gloves, scarf, and boots she left behind in a trail to the living room. She put them away as Johanna sat down on the couch. “After we hung up, I decided to just get a ride. Didn’t have enough money to rent a car so I managed to hitchhike with some guy heading this way.”

“You hitchhiked? Are you crazy? Johanna, you could have been killed, and the roads were icy!” Katniss felt overwhelmed with emotion, thinking about all of the scenarios where things could have gone wrong.

“Whatever. I would have won against him anyway. So, halfway there, his piece of shit car breaks down and it starts really snowing. There is a gas station about half a mile up the road so I volunteer to hike to it to get gas because I really want to get home. I come back and find that the car is gone. That jackass left me stranded. I hiked back to the gas station and there was a band there making their way close to here. Offered them the gas I had just bought and hitched a ride with them.”

Katniss stared at her in both shock and amazement. “And that’s how you got home?”

“Oh… no. We get to where they were going, about two hours from here. I took some time to sleep in a bus station. Woke up, there was a man picking up his son from the station and we started chatting and I found out he was heading back into the city for the holidays. He offered me a ride. That’s how I got home.” Johanna grinned with pride.

“Jo, you are amazing. I’m so happy you are here! It’s just not Christmas without you.” Katniss straddled her girlfriend’s lap and started planting soft kisses down her neck.

“Kat?” Johanna placed her hands on the girl’s hips.

She stopped for a moment. “Yes?”

“It’s not that I am not enjoying this but can we open up presents first?” Johanna pouted at Katniss, who just sighed deeply. If there was one thing that distracted Johanna, it was gifts. “I just know there are a few under that tree that you will like and I want you to open them…” She continued her pouting and looked at her with large brown eyes. “Please?”

Katniss chuckled with a nod. “Yes, go on.” She was left on the couch as Johanna stood up with excitement, distributing the presents so they could open them. It definitely felt like Christmas again.


	8. I'll Be Home For Christmas

Johanna looked down at the city lights below and smiled. There were twinkles of reds and greens and blues as they plane flew over the suburban neighborhoods. The lights of downtown were in the distance.  
“So, you’re in the Army?” The man next to her smiled. He wore blue camo.  
“Yes. And I’m guessing you are Navy?” She gave a nod back to him.  
“What gave it away?” They both chuckled at his joke. “Name is Odair, Finnick Odair.”  
“Mason, Johanna.”   
“You heading home to family?” Finnick was friendly, it was a shame he had only decided to start conversation towards the end of the flight.  
“Yeah, my wife and daughter. And you?” Her eyes stayed glued to the window, the excitement of arriving home building the more than plane descended.  
“Same. Well, my wife and our son, and we are expecting again. A girl this time.” His face was beaming with pride when Johanna looked over. She shifted back to looking out the window and waited impatiently as the plane touched down.   
It had been eight months since she last saw her family. At the last minute she was able to secure leave for Christmas and New Years before having to return to her temporary station away from home. The pilot’s announcement welcomed them back home.

* * *

 

Katniss couldn’t sit still. She fidgeted with her daughter’s hair, twisting it into a braid and then undoing it only to redo the whole thing over. Waiting outside the terminal was awful.  
“Can we go yet?” The young girl turned around and gave her pouty eyes. It was something she had learned from Johanna. Katniss smiled and patted her lightly on the head.  
“Not yet.”  
“Why not?”  
“Because we are picking up mommy’s friend.” It was a lie. Both her and Johanna decided to surprise their daughter with her homecoming. People started to file out of the terminal and the status board said that Johanna’s flight had arrived. Katniss picked up their daughter, resting her on her hip, and walked closer to the door.  
They waited for several minutes. Katniss began to worry. What if Jo had missed the flight? What if she had the date or time wrong? What if the plane had a horrible accident and she didn’t know yet? Her heart raced as she waited.   
Another minute passed before the person she missed the most walked through the doorway. Their daughter gasped and instantly started wiggling out of Katniss’ hold. She got to the ground and sprinted towards her other mother.  
Johanna chuckled as she knelt down. Her daughter fell into her and wrapped her arms around her neck. She pulled her close and kissed her on the cheek.   
“I’ve missed you, Mom!” The little girl was now crying as she held onto Johanna.  
“I’ve missed you too, my sweet little acorn.” She leaned back. “You have grown so much. You are catching up to me!”  
“I have! And I lost another tooth today!” She instantly pulled away to show Johanna the empty spot in the front of her teeth.  
“We better put that tooth under a pillow tonight.” Johanna looked up at her wife and smiled the widest smile Katniss had ever seen. She stood and walked over to Katniss with their child in hand. “Hello, my beautiful.”  
Katniss wiped away her tears and pulled her wife into a tight hug, wanting to never let go again. “I can’t believe you’re actually here. I’ve missed you so much.”   
“I’ve missed you too.” Johanna kissed her, both of them glad to feel the softness of each other’s lips again. They rested their foreheads together for quick second and smiled, taking in the surreal moment.  
“Did you check any bags?”  
“Just one.” Johanna turned to their daughter. “And this one, of course.” She picked her up and threw her over her shoulder with ease, causing a loud giggle to erupt from the little girl. Katniss smiled at the interaction before they walked off towards baggage claim. She couldn’t be happier to have Johanna back home. After all, it was her only Christmas wish.


	9. Snowball Fight

“Snow! It snowed!” Johanna leaped out of the bed and pulled back the curtains to reveal a forest laden with snow. She sprinted from the room, leaving Katniss still lying in bed, shocked at the sudden rising of her girlfriend. The front door opened and slammed shut. She groaned out loud, knowing that Johanna probably did not bother to put on a jacket and would thus lead to her complaining about how cold she was later. Katniss sighed and rose from the mattress, pulling on pants and a long sleeve shirt. She headed downstairs and grabbed a coat, gloves, a hat to cover her ears, and her winter boots. Retrieving Johanna would likely be an adventure.

Katniss opened the door and gasped when she was pelted with a snowball in her face. “Johanna! Seriously?” She wiped it off and looked up to find the girl nowhere in sight. She stumbled down the ice covered steps and into the half foot of snow. “Jo?”

There was a crunching behind her but before she could turn around, she was already being pinned to the soft ground. “It snowed!” Johanna’s face was more than delighted about the weather. It snowed in District 7 but not as much as District 12 so she still found it to be exciting. She kissed Katniss really quick before standing up and running into the forest. “Let’s go!”

Katniss sighed as she lay on the ground for a moment before getting it. She was happy to see that Johanna managed to pull on pants, a jacket, and boots before heading out.

“Quit being slow!”

Katniss chuckled and jogged after the playful Johanna. The typically grumpy woman always became this way when the winter season arrived. It was a welcomed change of pace. As she approached the forest, she realized it was best to not go in unarmed. Katniss quickly made a few tightly packed snowballs and gathered them into her arms, holding one in her dominant hand. It was completely silent among the trees.

A snowball flew past her head and hit the tree behind her. Katniss turned to see no one. “How are you so stealthy?” She called out while kneeling down next to a fallen tree trunk. She peered over it and waited. As soon as Johanna appeared in her vision, she stood and pegged a snowball towards her. It clipped Johanna’s arm before she disappeared behind a tree. Katniss sidestepped quickly behind a standing tree. She peeked out from behind it and was hit with snow in the shoulder before going back to cover.

She took a deep breath and took off in a sprint towards Johanna’s hiding tree. Johanna had hit her solidly with five snowballs before she reached the girl, tackling her to the ground. She tried to escape but Katniss had the leverage in height to keep her pinned. “How about a truce?”

“A truce?” Johanna looked up at her with a smug grin. “What kind of truce?”

“Well, I have yet to have coffee so why don’t we go back home, I will cook breakfast, you can start up the fireplace, and we can spend the day together?” Katniss touched her cold nose to Johanna’s and smiled when the girl below her wiggled hers in response.

“If by spending the day together, you mean-,”

“Yes, Jo.”

“Fine. I declare a truce.” Katniss nodded and stood up, helping her girlfriend to her feet. They walked back to their log cabin with arms wrapped around each other.


	10. Johanna and The Wrapping Paper

Johanna stared at the wrapping paper and then the long box that contained Katniss’ gift. It was a brand new recurve bow with her name engraved and burned into it. She knew Katniss would love it but wrapping it was going to be a problem.

She started by yanking a long length of paper from the roll, leaving her with a little too much. As she cut the paper with scissors, it ripped along the edge. “Dammit.” The paper then crumpled as she tried to move it over to the box. She decided to bring the box to the paper. This was already at a bad start.

Since the bow was not strung yet, the box wasn’t exactly wide so she placed it at the end of the paper and rolled it inside. Leaving one hand to hold the paper, she used the other to grab at the tape. Johanna fumbled around, repeatedly pulling it out only for it to get twisted on itself and rendered useless. She fought with the dispenser until there were finally several pieces of tape holding down paper.

Now it was time to figure out what to do with the ends. She did not lay the box in the middle so one side had over a foot of paper while the other only had an inch. “This is awful. Of all the things to make out of trees, why is wrapping paper one of them?” This was for Katniss though so she continued on. Johanna tried to push the box down closer to the excess paper end but she had wrapped it so tight that it only led to the corner ripping the paper over.

“Are you kidding me?” She yelled and threw her hands in the air in frustration as she sat down in front of the gift. Several expletives poured from her mouth before there was a knock at the door.

“Jo? Everything okay?”

“Fantastic. Everything is fantastic.” Johanna looked at the door as it started to open. “No! Do not come in!”

“Why not? What’s going on?” Katniss’ voice was filled with concern.

“Because…” Johanna tried to think of any excuse. “I’m not dressed.” She slapped herself on the forehead at the ridiculous response. Nudity was the worst excuse for her to use.

Katniss simply chuckled. “Are you ever dressed?” She opened the door more and looked down at the helpless girl whose clothes were covered in tape. “What are you doing?”

Johanna looked up at Katniss then down at the gift before returning her eyes towards the brunette. “I was trying to wrap this gift but I can’t.”

“That’s because you have zero patience. Here, let me help.”

“No!” Johanna moved in the way of Katniss. “I mean, no. It is for you and I don’t want you to wrap your own gift.”

“Okay. I will leave then.” With a wide smile she left the room, leaving Johanna staring at the crumpled mess of paper.

Half an hour later, Johanna finally walked into the living room with the long box in hand. She placed it by the tree as Katniss walked over to her. They stared at the gift. It was wrinkled and covered with patchwork over the rips and tears. The one end with an excess of paper was bunch together with taped wrapping around it. The other end had another piece of paper covering it. Katniss covered her smile with her hand and nodded. “It looks great, Jo!”

Johanna crossed her arms and shook her head in disagreement. “Don’t lie. It’s awful.”

There was silence before Katniss started nodded. “It’s pretty bad. But, it’s from you so I like it.” She glanced over at Johanna, who now smiled with pride.


End file.
